fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ultear Milkovich
Ultear Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ Urutia Mirukobicchi) to członkini Grimore Heart oraz liderka grupy Siedmiu Jeźdzców Gehenny. Wygląd left|thumb|115px|Bojowy strój UltearyUltear z pewnością jest piękną kobietą, niezwykle podobną do swojej matki, Ur. Ma niezwykle jasną cerę, ciemne oczy i długie czarne włosy. Kilka razy zmieniła swój strój. Posiada zmysłową figurę, którą podkreśla zdobioną suknią z głebokim dekoltem. Do walki zmienia ją na kostium. Osobowość Ultear is a manipulative, ruthless and ambitious woman. Ultear regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak. She is rather calm and considerate when it comes to Meredy. However, she does not like it when Meredy calls her "Ul", possibly indicating that she has issues as well as hatred towards her late mother, although later on Meredy claims that because of Ur's death she has suffered. Meredy treated her as her mother because she saved her and gave her the words to live on. She has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants, even going as far as controlling children. Ultear is determined to find and reawaken Zeref because he can apparently save her from something that is troubling her. When she found him she even started to cry from happiness, and hugged his unconscious body, claiming that he was hers. However it is later revealed that Ultear is not truly evil but rather, the victim of an unfortunate history. After thinking her mother abandoned her, finds her self under the tutelage of Hades and from it learns the magic of the Arc of Time. From it she was led to believe that once she reaches the Ultimate Magic World she would be able to complete the Arc of Time and with it, be able to go back in time to relive and change her past. This is the reason why she was able to commit all the atrocities she did: because she thought she would be able to undo them once she completes the Arc of Time, to go back and live the life she wanted, but once learning the truth about her mother from Gray - realizes her mistakes. She finally admits her wrongdoings and confesses her feelings for Meredy, once forgiven they embrace in mutual love for each other, marking the change in Ultear for the better. Historia thumb|left|166px|Ur i mała UltearUltear was born to Ur and was her daughter up until early childhood. However one day, Ur discovered that Ultear had too much magical power in her which was giving her a fever and took her to a doctor. The doctors went to treat Ultear, but in truth abducted her; when Ur returned for her daughter, the doctors lied to Ur, saying her daughter had died and her body was too ravaged for her to look at. Devastated, Ur accepted the lies and believed her daughter was dead. Ultear, who survived, did not know that her moththumb|142px|Ultear w laboratoriumer had been lied to and assumed that Ur had abandoned her. She was experimented on over time, being kept in a prison when she wasn't. Ultear, however, managed to escape once and make her way back home. However, when she saw Ur with Gray and Lyon as her new apprentices, Ultear assumed she had been replaced, especially seeing Ur happy and vowed revenge. She returned to the laboratories and willingly let them continue their experiments till she gained her magic powers before escaping again, this time destroying the labs with her new found power. As she grew up, Hades took Ultear under his wing, raising and mentoring her to learn a form of Lost Magic: Arc of Time. Convincing her that in the "World of Magic" one could travel back in time to change the past. At some point she stumbled upon a young Meredy, along with a few of her comrades in some city ruins and invited her to Grimoire Heart. Fabuła Saga Macao She was introduced as a member of Magic Council. She spent the entire session playing with her teal orb, for which she was admonished by Org. Saga Wyspa Galuna thumb|left|174px|Ultear jako ZaltyShe later disguises herself as a masked individual named Zalty and joins Lyon Bastia to attempt to revive the demon Deliora. The group comes into a confrontation with Team Natsu, where she takes on Natsu Dragneel herself, though in the end is beaten (though not before Natsu states that while she in the Zalty guise, she has the scent of a woman). In the end, it turns out it was a plot by Siegrain to revive the demon and control it. But since it was already long dead, the mission was a failure. She also ends up getting a bump on her face from the fight with Natsu and mentions that she didn't even use half her power against him. After Deliora was defeated, she restored the destroyed village on Galuna Island back to normal, and was later on impressed by the fact that Erza figured out the mystery behind the curse of the Galuna Island's inhabitants. Saga Wieża Niebios She was seen during the council situation involving Jellal Fernandes and the threat of the Tower of Heaven. Both thumb|220px|Ultear niszczy budynek RadySiegrain and herself manipulate the council into firing Etherion (a satellite beam of gigantic concentrated Magic) at it. The whole thing, however, is nothing more than a plot by Siegrain, who is a psychic projection of Jellal used to fool the council into using the Etherion to complete the tower and create the R-System, a tower of Lacrima crystals which he hopes to use to revive the Dark Mage Zeref. Once the tower is completed, Ultear uses her Magic to destroy the council's HQ and throw them into turmoil. However, after the events at the Tower of Heaven and Jellal's defeat, Ultear revealed herself to have manipulated Jellal all along, since Zeref was never killed - just sealed away. Her true goal was to unseal Zeref, using Jellal to get one of the keys to unseal him. Saga Oracion Seis Events take place in the '''Oración Seis arc' in manga but Fighting Festivals arc in the anime'' thumb|left|222px|Ultear jako członek Grimoire HeartShe is revealed to actually be a member of the Dark Guild: Grimoire Heart. She is seen in Chapter 131 talking to her master about searching for the Keys to Zeref's seal, Grimoire Heart already having at least one of them in their possession. In the anime, Ultear talks to her master atop a rocky summit through a round green orb rather than the airship. Saga Próby As Zeref starts using his Magic, Ultear and her guild locate him and prepare to retrieve him at Tenrou Island in their airship. While en route to the island, her teammates start acting up, but she doesn't give them attention, except for Meredy whom she asked if she could fight in the forecoming battle with Fairy Tail. Later, they are all seen preparing for the battle, with Ultear having changed clothes and when Meredy calls her Ur, she angrily scolds her, telling her to never call her Ur again. Then, she, with the rest of the Kin (except Azuma), notices a giant monster, Makarov's Full Body Titan form, and they all are taken aback, although the Guild Master, Hades, was unaffected. After Makarov damaged a large section of the airship, Ultear completely repaired it using her time Magic. She was then transported to Tenrou Island by Caprico's bubble Magic. She blushes at the prospect of meeting Zeref at last. She then begins running toward an unknown location, saying for Zeref to wait. Ultear continues walking, talking to herself about how the path to find Zeref was far and hard, but today it'll all pay off and her dream will come true. Once she has Zeref in her hands, she claims she will be saved. Just then, Zeref appears behind her. He states that the Grimoire Heart members are "the apple of the discord here" as she excitedly tears up at seeing him in the flesh. Zeref then prepares to attack, claiming that they have angered him greatly. thumb|left|232px|Ultear klęka przed ZerefemAs Zeref asks her what they wish to do with him, she bows to him, replying that they need his entire existence. However, Zeref then says he doesn't want to kill anymore and that he wants Grimoire Heart to leave the island and reasserts his anger, giving chills to Ultear in the process. The two then have a short off screen battle and, though heavily injured, Ultear is shown to be the victor. She mentions that she is the eldest of the Seven Kin and that Zeref in his sleeping state is weak. She then prepares to release him, shouting into the air with glee that she has captured Zeref. She then brings the unconscious Zeref to a tree and hugs him tightly, saying she'll make him the king of the ultimate Magic world. Meanwhile, Natsu detects her familiar scent and runs toward her location. As Natsu makes a noisy ruckus in getting to her, Ultear detects his presence and hides. Natsu and Happy see Zeref unconscious by a tree, and Ultear uses her Magic to make a sprout in the ground grow into a giant tree that almost hits the pair in the process. Sitting on one of the high branches of a tree, Ultear introduces herself as the leader of the Seven Kin. She wonders aloud if Fairy Tail also wants Zeref, but Natsu quickly responds no and yells out that he will never forgive Grimoire Heart. As he begins climbing the tree to get to her, she produces an orb from her armpiece and knocks him away with it. She then follows up by producing numerous orbs in the air and has their "time paths" all pinpoint to Natsu, which results in a devastating attack. Smirking, she comments that the fun has only just begun. When Kain is kicked over towards her by Natsu, she asks him what he was doing there, to which he replied thatthumb|214px|Ultear odkrywa Graya he had been chasing that girl. She is then seen with Kain facing off against Lucy and Natsu. Kain then asks her to leave because he would handle Lucy and Natsu by himself. She agrees and says that she must take Zeref to Hades much to Kain's joy. She is later seen carrying Zeref back to Hades, when Gray spots her and mistakes her momentarily for Ur. He almost catches her attention when he cried out in pain because of the Sensory Link Magic cast on him by Meredy. Ultear then appears behind Gray, and asks if he was following her. She then goes on to explain that she is the daughter of Ur and that he shouldn't fear her because she is on Gray's side. A skeptical Gray questions what Ultear means that they are allies. She tells him she holds no grudge against him because she knows that he didn't kill Ur, and in the end it was just pride, 'a mother protecting her child' which provokes Gray to remark that she's done evil things and that she shouldn't say that what she did was Ur's pride. Ultear then states that everything she did was the will of Ur, which suprised Gray. Ultear is later seen with Gray Fullbuster when Azuma uprooted the Great Tenrou Tree. The pair is seen again after Azuma's defeat and she remarks that the magical energy is back to normal. As Gray contemplates Ur's will, she says it's up to him whether to believe him or not; she says she'll take Zeref off the island and tells Gray he must defeat Hades. She says with Ur's Iced Shell, he can beat Hades and is the only one who can answer their prayers. Gray agrees with her in using Iced Shell to defeat Hades, claiming that he's not doing it for her nor Ur, but for the guild. Saga X791 Lyon wspomina o Ultear i Meredy Grayowi, który jest zaskoczony wieściami na ich temat. Nie wiadomo, o co chodziło. Magia i Umiejętności Łuk Czasu (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): Zaginiona magia, która pozwala Ultear na manipulowanie "czasem" organicznych i nieorganicznych, ale nieczujących, obiektów. Przyspiesza ich etap starzenia bądź też je odmładza. Według niej magia ta jest idelana do walki z magami tworzenia. Ponadto w Świecie Ostatecznej Magii, Łuk Czasu pozwoli jej zmienic przykre wspomnienia z dzieciństwa w chwile wypełnione szczęściem. * Odbudowa (レストア Resutoa): Ultear przywraca zniszczony obiekt do jego wcześniejszego stanu. * Równoległe Światy: Ultear tworzy w powietrzu kopie swojej kuli, które mają prowadzic do pararelnych światów. * Błysk Przyszłości (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): * Świetlisty Nimitz (tylko w anime): Ultear rzuca kulę powyżej celu, która mnoży się i atakuje przeciwnika w postaci wiązek światła. Lodowe Tworzenie (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): Okazało się, że Ultear posługuje się magią Lodowego Tworzenia podobnie, jak jej matka. Atakuje Graya za pomocą lodowych roślin i kwiatów. Relacje Ur Ultear nienawidziła jej za to, że wzięła sobie nowych uczniów, zapominając o jej istnieniu. Jako dziewczynka widziała ją uśmiechniętą i trenującą wraz z Grayem i Lyonem. Nauczyła się Zapomnianej Magii, by ją zabić. W rzeczywistości Ur bardzo kochała swoją córeczkę, która rzekomo zmarła. Tak więc nienawiść Ultear do matki była wynikiem tragicznego nieporozumienia. Meredy Pomimo swojej brutalności i nienawiści, Ultear znalazła w sercu miejsce dla Meredy. Chociaż to własnie ona odebrała jej rodzinę, zastąpiła dziewczynce matkę. Przy niej Ultear była cicha i spokojna. Uważała też, że przypomina jej ją samą, kiedy była mała. Przyznaje, że kocha Meredy i jest w stanie się dla niej zabić. Walki *VS Natsu Dragneel jako Zalty = PRZEGRANA *VS Zeref = WYGRANA *VS Natsu Dragneel = PRZERWANA *VS Gray Fullbuster = PRZEGRANA Ciekawostki *Według Jellala jej imię oznacza "łzę Ur". Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli członkowie Rady Magii Kategoria:Artykuły do przetłumaczenia Kategoria:Rada Magii Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Grimoire Heart Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy